dragon_ball_super_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Tarsis King of the Gods
Tarsis is the final villain in the Dragon Ball Super series. Born and raised as a god's attendant, Tarsis managed to fuse with a godlike being from planet Kaaba in the 2nd universe. After this, his power became amazing and was easily able to overpower the other gods in his universe, as well as other universes. Despite this, Tarsis' goal was to become the strongest attendant and find a god worthy of his training and ability...but this changes when he realizes that he is the strongest god and ditches the attendant title. Tarsis shares the same race as Whis which is still unknown. Although, Tarsis and Whis have some sort of relation. During Whis' past, Tarsis once fought and lost against him, causing him to banish himself to another universe. Appearance Tarsis is a humanoid like creature with characteristics of both human and feline. Which suggests that Tarsis is a permanent fusion of a god and his attendant. He wears very posh, well cleansed clothing and carries a scepter similar to Whis. This appearance changes when he transforms into his battle state, in which his clothing changes into Battle Armour, and his aura changes to a Natural green. He is known to have at least three forms. Settled state, Battle state and Supreme state. His settled state was used to defeat Goku and Vegeta. His Battle state was used against Gogeta, Beerus and Whis and his Supreme state was used against Whis and Primal Gogeta. His Battle Armour is a silver and gold colour with emerald strands, and it has a replica of the 10th star dragon ball inside his chest-plate but is then revealed to be a Power Gem used to increase his power to the supreme state. Tarsis' personality is short-tempered and deprived. He spends most of his time training or watching other universes. He gets this personality trait after losing to Whis. He then vows to never lose again. It is told that he has fought all the gods in the previous universes including Chumpa during his early state and now, even Chumpa doesn't know how strong he has become. Relations to Whis Whis and Tarsis used to be partners in the Attendant industry. Tarsis once belonged to the seventh universe and once engaged in combat with Whis in order to decide which attendant would be best for the God of Destruction Beerus. Whis defeats Tarsis and as result, Tarsis gets banished to another Universe in which there he visits planet Kaaba and agrees to combine powers with the God of Destruction of the 2nd Universe. Thus, becoming strong enough to overthrow the Gods of Life and Destruction of the first six Universes (Aura preventing him to enter the Seventh). 1000s of years pass and Tarsis grows a powerful empire in the first universe with two attendees. His strength rapidly grows. Whis later realizes that Tarsis is the Major god in universe one and warns Goku and Vegeta about trespassing in that territory. Power Tarsis' power is known to be the strongest in all the seven universes. Although discretely showing that. Only Chumpa knew of his existance. Chumpa states that the King of the God's powerful ki is said to be different than a normal gods and would be foolish to challenge him, even with a team up. His signature move is the fusion orb which ignites a large energy ball that is lightning fast and hawk-eye accurate. This ball expands when it touches it's victim, destroying their entire body. Gogeta survives against this by containing most of the energy, and overriding it with their own. Battle with Goku, Vegeta, Whis and Beerus Over 6000 years pass, and Goku and Vegeta travel to the 1st universe to meet with Tarsis in the Palace of the Gods in search for the 10 Star super dragon ball. Tarsis then challenges Goku and Vegeta's strength as he done with all others gods in the multiverse. Vegeta accepts and fights Tarsis but loses. Goku then attempts to fight him and encounters the same fate as Vegeta. Tarsis gets angered and decides to kill Goku and Vegeta, learning that they were trained by Whis. Goku and Vegeta end up fusing into Gogeta right after Whis travels to the palace with Beerus and fights the attendee's of Tarsis. Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 2 Gogeta is born and commits an enduring, bone-breaking brawl that lasts for 6 hours...just longer than Goku and Frieza's full fight in Dragon Ball Z. During these 6 hours, Goku and Vegeta both fight Tarsis again when they unfuse. Beerus fights Tarsis, Whis is forced to fight Tarsis and Gogeta once again has another crack at fighting him. After another unsuccessful attempt, Goku and Vegeta experience a huge Zenkai Boost from their battle damage (As a Super Saiyan God, this boost in power is extraordinary). Gogeta fuses once again and achieves a completely new level of power in which he fully transforms into another 30 minute long fight with Tarsis right before he attempts to kill Whis (Whis' fight alone lasts 1:30 hours of this 6 hour full fight). Gogeta's transformation gives them enough power to beat Tarsis by turning into a Primal Saiyan (The highest possible level a Saiyan could ever achieve), this power is so huge that Tarsis doesn't stand a chance and easily wipes the whole palace into total oblivion. That done, Gogeta manages to kill Tarsis, grab the 10 star dragon ball, free slaved gods and attendees and also flee the palace with a damaged Beerus before annihilating the palace itself. This then concludes Dragon Ball Super and the Saiyans get their wish of restoring all the damage done to their universe and also the balls grant the wish of the primal form being unlocked by Goku and Vegeta without having to fuse, making them the strongest known warriors in the multiverse.